Titanic Sunrise
Metal Gear Solid: Rising is a cancelled game that was intended to be the next console installment in the Metal Gear''series following ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Originally announced at E3 2009,1 the game went through a long development process at Kojima Productions, who struggled to fully develop the game. At the beginning of 2011, Hideo Kojima decided to hand the development of the game over to PlatinumGames, who revamped the project into Titanic Sunrise. The game was to star Raiden and was to be set before the events of Metal Gear Solid 4. Kojima was the executive producer, while Shigenobu Matsuyama was the original producer. However, Matsuyama was replaced by Yuji Korekado prior to the game's cancellation. Set in 2016, between the events after The Long Hot Summer and Before Creed, Revelations depicts the FBC, a counter-terrorism group which Chris and Jill have co-founded, shortly after its establishment. The game begins as the latter and her partner, Parker Luciani, board the Emperor Veltro. Set mainly in Titan, Revelations sees the player characters through ravaged cities, ports, and snowy mountains of Triton. Jill and Parker are sent out by BSAA head Clive R. O'Brian to search for Chris and his new partner, Jessica Sherawat, who have reportedly gone missing during a mission. Meanwhile, Chris and Jessica are operating in a snowy mountain region, searching for evidence of the return of Il Veltro, a bio-terrorist organization responsible for the attack and subsequent outbreak in Terragrigia, an artificial aquapolis that was utterly destroyed on orders from Morgan Lansdale, director of the Federal Bioterrorism Commission. Jill and Parker find their way into the Mediterranean Sea, acting on Chris' last known coordinates. They find themselves taking a tugboat to a seemingly abandoned cruise ship known as the Queen Zenobia. On board, they find horrific mutants known as Ooze, victims of the t-Abyss virus, and are unable to locate Chris or Jessica. Instead, they find a dummy of Chris and are knocked unconscious by an Il Veltro agent, stripped of their weapons, and separated. Chris and Jessica, meanwhile, find a base of operations for Il Veltro; an airstrip in the mountains. Being informed by O'Brian that Jill and Parker are missing in the Mediterranean, they are then sent out to investigate their whereabouts. Meanwhile, the pair of Keith Lumley and Quint Cetcham are dispatched to the airstrip to find out more about Il Veltro's actions. Back on the Queen Zenobia Jill wakes up in one of the cabins and is contacted by Parker who says he woke up on the other side of the ship and to regroup on the bridge. After meeting up they are attacked by an FBC agent named Raymond Vester who knows Parker from when he was an FBC agent. Meanwhile, at the airstrip Quint and Keith find video footage of an invisible creature killing a Veltro operative. Which is later revealed to be a new form of Hunter which has been infected with the t-Abyss which allows it to turn invisible for sneak attacks. Meanwhile, Chris and Jessica land on a ship thinking its the Queen Zenobia but discover that they are on the Queen Zenobia's twin the Queen Semiramis. On the Zenobia Jill and Parker are desperately trying to escape the flooding engine room which after they escape they head to the Comm tower to try and contact O'Brian to report whats really going on. But are met with bad news that the Regia Solis, the satellite used to fry Terragrigia using the sun's power, has been reactivated and is being aimed at the Queen Zenobia. Luckily, Quint leads Jill and Parker (via comm link) to the UAV (one of the three used in the Terragrigia attacks to spread the virus) on the ship's bow, and the two race against time to find the controls. with the controls, Jill and Parker use the UAV's chaff to guide the Satellite's targeting system away from the ship. However, as the Regia Solis hits the UAV, a wave hits the ship, and threatens to sink the Emperor Veltro. PlotEdit Set between the events of Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4, Rising was going to explain how Raiden became the character that he did in Metal Gear Solid 4. The story was said to be darker than Metal Gear Rising and would depict Raiden rescuing Sunny from the Patriots. Several of the Unmanned Gear enemies seen in Metal Gear Rising, most notably the Mastiff enemy, as well as Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov were to be included in the game. Category:Sagas